Return to Point Blanc
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: ATTENTION: This is the ALEX RIDER AND THE SEARCH FOR LOVE story. Told you I'de rename it!
1. Introduction

**Chapter One: **My mission…a girl?

Alex Rider was always strong and reliable, which is why where he is, the M16.

"Ah, Alex nice to see you again!" Alan Blunt said.

"Look, whatever it is, I don't want it." Alex explained.

"Alex, you are the best agent we have, we need you on this one okay?" Alan said in a stern voice.

"No! I want to be _normal._ I want to be able to live my life throwing a baseball, playing with my friends! I don't want to do anything with anyone from the M16!" Alex said stubbornly.

_My life can be such a drag sometimes_, Alex thought.

Alex picked up the folder a opened it. "This is my mission? A girl?" Alex asked.

"No, not quite. Her father is who you are after. We are led to believe that he is a serial killer. So we need-"

"Whoa wait a minute! Did you just say serial killer? As in a person who shoots too many people! NO! NO WAY!" Alex interrupted.

"Alex, he wont shoot you-" Mrs. Jones tried to explain.

"I'm not taking the chances! No." Alex was getting mad.

"Alex, listen, he wouldn't kill a house guest. And if you suspect he is, we will get you out there A.S.A.P." Mrs. Jones tried to reason.

"A.S.A.P?" Mrs. Jones nodded her head. "Okay. Fine, I'll go." Alex sighed.

He picked the folder back up and opened it. He saw document and documents, nothing new. Something had caught his eye. A picture of the family came into view. He picked it up and stared at it.

"That's the family picture. See there is who you are looking for, Bob McClelland. See, and there is his wife, Ann and his daughter Sarah." Mr. Blunt explained.

Alex wasn't paying attention to any of that. His eyes were fixed on the Sarah. _She is pretty_, Alex thought, _Very pretty... _

"Alex?" Mr. Blunt said waving his hand in front of his face.

Alex snapped put of his trance, "Yes?"

"Here is the house layout. See here in the basement is where we believe is a vault. You need to get to that- do you understand me?"

"Yes, totally." Alex nodded his head.

Alright, there is the introduction, what do you all think? PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know to continue or not... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! hAPPY eASTER BY THE WAY!


	2. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

Hello everyone. Well, I am going to the beach until Sunday. I'll write the chapter as I'm driving, so I won't update until Monday or Tuesday. So sorry!

Kelsey

Thanks to- **destinationless**

** Siren's Voice**

for reviewing!


	3. Metting Sarah

**Title: **Alex Rider and the Search for Love

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing. Nothing at all, but the plot and other characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** Pretty, yes she is. Sarah, what a name. Alex is on another mission, but what happens when this one gets personal?

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Sarah 

Alex looked out of the helicopter window to see the hills of Scotland. They landed shortly after in a city called Edinborough, where Alex will be posing as a forgone exchange student. Alex will be living in the house for no more than 6 months. If the mission was not complete, they would have no hope.

"Ready?" Mrs. Jones asked as they walked out of the helicopter.

Alex stepped out of the helicopter and looked around. The sight of hills beyond hills only to reveal a stone mansion.

"Hello?" Alex called out as walking through the door. The sound of heals clicking on the wooden floor made Alex turn around. There _she_ was. Katie.

"And you are?" Katie asked, and sounded as if she was bored.

"I...I...I'm...I'm..." Kait rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kyle." _Kyle? That's the best you could come up with?_

"Yeah okay. Well Kyle, tours of a priviate residence is off limits, so go back to where you came from." And with that said she turned around to leave.

"No! Wait! Im Kyle...uh... Kyle the forgin exchange student." Alex explained.

"Oh." Katie didn't seem to thrilled. "Yeah Daddy's in the office." Katie pointed at the door to Alex's left.

_Knock, knock. _"Come in" Said a deep voice. Alex opened a door to find a secluded office, with no light, no computer, just a desk.

Alex cleared his throte. "Hello. I'm Kyle."

"I heard about you. What's your last name Kyle?" _My last name? _Alex drew a blank.

"Smith." _Smith?_Alex thought, _how lame. How common. _

"Well Kyle Smith, welcome! Your room is 3rd floor the third right."

* * *

Alex walked up 3 flights of steps and opened the third door on the right. The room was facing the pool (I would call it a lake by the size of that!) and had huge windows. Alex drew the curtains open and looked at the sight. _Perfect._ Alex thought. The pool was curently occupied by the one and only Sarah.

Alex soon snaped out of his trance to be worried. _How am I going to finish my mission with HER there? A total distraction. Just don't look at her. _Alex thought. _Like that would work._ (A/N: He's 16- give him a brake)

With all that in mind, Alex walked off to take a cold shower.

* * *

**You know what to do. (Review for all of those who are a bit slow. Don't worry I am one of them) That's all for now  
Kelsey**


	4. Alex?

Thanks to:** Bratoneagle, Siren's Voice, ****destinationless,** for reviewing!

Alix Rider and the Search for Love- Finding the Vault. 

Alex awoke to a buzzing sound on his nightstand, and soon identified it as his cell phone. "Hello?" Alex asked

"Alex, did you find the vault?" Alex regonized this voice as Mr. Alen Blunt. Alex looked at the clock and hung up. _How dare he wake me at 2:30..._

* * *

The next morning at brakefast, Alex kept a close eye on anything that Bob McClelland did that was weird. Nothing. Bloody nothing. What a waste of his time. His eyes were soon drawn to Sarah. Alex looked at her arm, which was bruised up and down, her wrist had some cuts here and there. Something was up, and Alex was going to find out. 

"So, Alex how are you enjoying your stay? A bit different from America eh?" Mr. McCelelland asked.

"Very different, yes. It's very lovly here." Alex replied. _Different from America, HA i dont even KNOW there! Well, just gives me something to laugh about._

"Well, I must be off, good day." And with that, Bob left the table.

"Ah, as I shall be going to." Alex said. As he got up, Sarah looked at him if he was crazy, for what reason he did not know and left.

* * *

As Alex watched Mr. Bob McClelland leave and pull out of the driveway, he went back to his room.

"That guy couldn't hurt a fly. Whats with Sarah? No slide remarks, no nothing. And her arm, ouch! But HOW did she get those bruises? Well I'm suposed to get into the basement..." Alex wispered to himself. "I don't want to do this...I DONT WANT TO! Im sick of it! I DONT want to be here! I dont want to catch a serial killer! I DONT WANT TO WORK ANYMORE!" Alex yelled out his window.

Alex opened his drawer, and pulled out the folder. He opened it to see if Sarah had those bruises, and f ound something else. Bob McClelland the one he knew, wasnt him at all. And Sarah, looked happier, with no bruises. Something was up, and Alex decided to give Alen a call.

"Hey Blut, this is Rider. Here's the problem, the Bob McClelland I ment, wasnt his at all. The picture one and the one I know don't look the same. And this morning at brakefast, you know Sarah, she had bruises on her arm and cuts on her wrist." Alex said concerned.

"Alex, it cannot be possible that they are different. And Sarah, she plays Lacross, what do you expect? She gets hit with sticks all the time. All I asked was for you to go down to that basement. I don't want a full case ut of this. Remember Point Blanc? I don't want to see any of that. Get in get out, understand?"

"Yes sir." Alex replied, stunned. And most of all, anger. Alen Blunt hadn't believed his BEST agent on this. After all these years. That didn't stop Alex at all, he was going to get to the bottem of this.

* * *

Alex heard a know on his door, as yelled "Come In." The door reviled a crying Sarah, something that broke his heart. 

"Uh, Kyle?" She sniffed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." Alex said.

"Have you, i mean, have you ever uh-" She took a deep breath. "Have you ever had, problems?"

"Sure, one day I mismatched my socks." Alex said, trying to add humor.

Sarah let out a little laugh and sat down in one of his chairs. "I mean, real trouble?" She asked.

Alex's heart was pounding, did she know about him? "Uh, yeah." Alex stated the truth.

"Well then you know what I'm talking about." Sarah's tears had stopped and fear filled her eyes.

"Sarah, is there something you want to tell me?" Alex knelt down infront of Sarah and took her hand. (awww).

Sarah was about to speak when a lound BANG filled the house and footsteps were heard. Alex stood up and Sarah went directly behind him, as if he was protecting her. _Oh great. _Alex tried looking for an excape. _Bingo..._Alex led Sarah to the fireplace and he climed up as Sarah followed. They waited there untilthe coast was clear.

They sled down and into Alex's room, fled down the stairs and out the house and into the hellicopter. Alex took the pilot seat. "Can you fly this?" Sarah said worriedly as Alex began for takeoff. Alex was too concetrated right now. "Alex? Hello?" She asked.

Alex stopped. "How do you know my name?" Alex gulped. Tears began to fill Sarah's eyes.

"I heard.." Sarah couldn't find the words.

"It doesn't matter, lets get out of here." Alex flew the helicopter up and out of sight. Unfortinuatly, (i know didnt spell that right) they did not see the person standing at the pool.

* * *

PERSON AT THE POOL

"Sir? Alex Rider had left, along with Sarah."

"WHAT?" You get him back here and kill him. You understand?" A voice said on the other side of the phone.

"What about the girl?" The other voice asked.

"I don't care."

* * *

Sarah's Point of View: 

I didn't mean to say Alex, really. I know he works for the M16, and I know people who want them dead.

I was going to tell him, everything. But then a explosion happened. It was just a mine exploding, it happens all the time. It's normal. Nothing dangerous at all. Its miles away, but it can be heard.

I was going to tell him, but he was doing such a great job at being the hero. So, I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

Back on the hellicopter: 

Sarah giggled. "What?" Alex asked.

Sarah laughed harder and harder until she was crying. "WHAT?" Alex asked. He was frustrated. He had left everything behind, including the folder.

"You...you... What did you think that big bang was?" She asked.

"I don't knowm but something bad." He replied.

"It was a mine miles away. It was nothing." She replied, now feeling guilty by the face Alex had on. "Look Alex," She tried to explain.

"Just shut up alrught! Do you know how much trouble you got me into?" Alex let out a sigh, sure to his thought he was going to be dead, and soon.

* * *

Someone had pickd up Alex's phone and hit redial. "Alex? You okay?" Alen Blunt answered. 

"Oh he's fine."

* * *

Alright, Im shooting for longer chapters, was it long enough? Reviewing is good for the soul you know. Bye for now. Kelsey 


	5. Dead

Thanks to- Iwonder, BartonEagle, Sirenvoice and destonationless and NetStar- for reviewing!

Alex Rider and the Search for Love- Dead (chapter 5)

_Recap: Alex and Sarah are flying to God knows where in a helicopter. This weird guy knows about Alex, knows everything because he left everything at the house. And yes, Alex still has a crush on Sarah. Back to the story… _

Alex and Sarah rode in silence, with tension so thin you could cut it with a knife.

"Sarah?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?" She answered timidly.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He apologized.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"No clue." Alex said truthfully.

"You don't KNOW? WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GO?" Sarah yelled through tears.

"Hey, calm down okay?" Alex put his hand on her knee. He took a deep breath. "You see down there?" Alex pointed to an open field. Sarah nodded. "That is where we are going to land."

_On the ground-_

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"We are in the territory of a boarding school called, 'Point Blanc'." Alex saw the consern on Sarah's face. "Don't worry okay?" Alex tried to reasure her, although he wasn't sure himself. He took Sarah's hand and guided her up to the school.

"How do you know this? And how do I know I can trust you?" Sarah pulled her hand away and stepped back.

"Listen Sarah, I work for the M16. I know it's Point Blanc because the sign says so." Alex didn't metion his mission, because he knew it would freak her out, if she belived him.

"What a bunch of shit. You think I believe it?" Sarah rolled her eyes. She walked up next to the road. "You coming or just stand there all day?" She asked. Sarah smiled at teh face Alex pulled and grabbed his hand and draged him up the hill.

* * *

"Alex is fine." The male vocie said. 

"Who is this?" Blunt asked through the phone.

"That isn't important. But what is-"

* * *

Sarah and Alex walked through the front door to the Acadamy, surprised it was standing. He looked around and smiled. It looked all the same. There was the library, the statues, everything reminded him of the boys, and that whole mission. 

Alex saw the look on Sarah's face and was amused. "What?" He asked.

"It feels weird here. Scary you know? Like a bad place you know?" Sarah explained.

Alex smiled at the sight. "Alex?"

* * *

All that could be herd was the hard breathing of Alen Blunt. "Alright." 

"Very wise choice."

* * *

Alex turned around to see the holder of the voice which he knew so well. "Sabina?" She ran over and gave him a hug, while Alex picked her up off her feet and swung her around. 

"I can't believe it! We haven't seen eachother in 3 years!" She smiled.

"Sarah, Sabina. Sabina this is my friend Sarah." Sarah smile through the tears and turned around, pertending to be interested in the wall.

"So whats with you and Sarah?" Sabina asked. Alex laughed.

"Nothing, just friends. Hey, where is the administration office?" He asked.

"This way, come on." Alex assumed Sarah had followed, but was wrong after stepping into the room.

* * *

Blunt could not believe what he had just did. He had lost a agent so easily. It was like butter slipping through his fingers. Not only was he their best one, but he was a teenager with a full life ahead of him. A single tear rolled down his face, a feeling that he hadn't felt for so long came over him. He had pinpointed Alex's location and sent Mrs. Jones right away.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked. 

"Uh Alex I was thinking, maybe the M16 isn't cut out for you I mean you could get killed-" She tried to explain until Alex cut her off.

"What? I had almost got kiled over 3 times and NOW you say something? After I herd about my father, I'm sure more than ever that M16 is waht I want to be apart of." Alex gulped.

"Well, you are being pulled off." Mrs. Jones hoped this solved everything. "You are now a regular 16 year old boy, just like you wished. Goodbye." Mrs. Jones walked away and Alex saw he leave, forever.

* * *

"So, when did you meet Alex?" Sabina asked. 

"Oh, about a month ago." Sarah said short, not wanting to make much convocation. "You?"

"Oh. He was vacationing with my faimily and me, when my Dad got almost got killed. But, anyways what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Long story. But overall, I think we might stay here." She concluded.

"Great! I haven't talked to Alex in forever. We can catchup!" Alex then walked into the room and Sarah turned to leave.

"Hey!" He caught her hand, "Why are you leaving?" He asked. Sarah looked him in the eye and ran off. Alex chased her down stairs, and out the door to the school and finally caught up with her. "What are you doing?" He asked out of breath.

"Why do you care?" She asked through tears. "All you care about is her!" Sarah turned but Alex caught her.

"Who?" He asked.

"Her! Sabrina or whatever her name is."

"Sabina? What do you think is going on?" He asked.

"Oh be real Alex. You know there is still something there. Go back to her. I bet she's waiting." Sarah said coldly. She walked down the hill further.

"Sarah listen! I havn't talked to her in years! I havn't thought about her nearly as much asI do you!" Alex explained.

"How do you expaect me to believe that?" She asked.

"Because I love you." Alex said. It was like word vomit (if you have ever seen the movie Mean Girls) he couldn't control it.

"You what?" She asked.

Alex gulped in realization of what he had just said. "I...I love... I love you." He said again.

Sarah look at him in astonishment. She looked into his eyes, and saw something she had never noticed, fear. He was afraid of what she would say, or wouldn't.

"Well isn't this a coincidence?" She said smothly. Alex was afraid.She was going to milk it for all it's worth. "Wow. The hero is now afraid huh? Afraid of what?" She walked backwords toward the school.

Alex straightned up. "What are you talking about? I'm not afraid!"

"Oh really?" Sarah said walking backwards up with hill. "I think differently." She said.

"And how would you know IF I was scared?" He asked following her up the hill.

"It's all in the eyes." She explained and made a run for it. Alex chased her up the hill and into the school.

* * *

_Okay, some feedback? Review. KeLSeY_


	6. No Help

* * *

Alex Rider and The Search for Love- No Help (Chapter 6) _

* * *

Recap: Alex got pulled from the M16, he saw Sabina, he told Sarah he loved her and now, he's at Point Blanc. Back to the story:

* * *

_

"So, you really mean what you said back there?" Sarah said leaning her head on Alex's shoulder as they were walking down the hall.

"Yes, yes I did." He said. "So, do you like it here?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's nice." She smiled and looked up at him.

"Great. Because this is where we are staying." He said. "Unless, you prefer to-"

"No, no it's great." Sarah replied.

Sabina came running down the hall out of breath; she stopped in front of them. "Alex, she…there….office." Sabina couldn't talk. It was then Alex noticed tears in her eyes. Sarah let go of his hand, taking care of Sabina while Alex ran to the office.

* * *

Alex looked at Sarah and Sabina. "Nothing. Just famished." He said, not wanting to scare them. 

"Well what else can we do? We cannot protect him for life. He is no longer an agent here. He is too young to be here. I don't know why we didn't see it before." Mrs. Jones concluded.

* * *

Alex ran and followed to sign's on the wall directing to the Main Office. Alex took a right turn and saw a small door wide open. The air was still and something was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, there was movement.

* * *

"He is in no danger. All this time, he could have complained. H ecould have said something, but he never. And that is his problem." Alan said. 

"Actually, he did. Yet, you never listined." Mrs. Jones said truthfully.

* * *

"Why hello Alex Rider. I have been anxious to meet you personally." The voice behind the chair said. 

"Why?" Alex asked camly. That was the trick, to stay calm.

"I knew your father." The voice said simplay. It sounded like a sniff then the voice went on. "He left me alone in the world. I never forgave him."

"You know what they say, forgive and forget." Alex said hopingly.

* * *

"Listen, I would have known. And he is no longer in danger. He has been cut off from the M16, why should anyone be after him?" Alen said. 

"Have you forgoten how many people want him dead? Do you know how many people tried to kill him? He is a smart boy Alen, but he needs us." Mrs. Jones said.

* * *

"No, not me." The voice said. "You know Alex, you are a very hard boy to track down. Always running all over the place, always saving someone. You know what?" She paused. 

Alex gulped as he knew there was no way out. The door was open, but he did not know what was onthe other side of it. He could get shot instantly. He could try to slip out the window, but he did not know wherethe figure was in the dark room. He didn'tknow until the voice spoke again.

"He deprived me of love. He left me for her." The voice now becazme clearer which turned out to be a woman.

"Her? My mother? Wait, you knew my Dad?" Alex asked.He was honestly confused, ashe was trying to find a way out.

* * *

"I am NOT helping him by any means!" Alen Blunt said finally. 

"He needs us more than we need him. We owe it to him. After all the times he's saved people, saved us in fact, we can save him this once." Mrs. Jones tried to reason.

"After every mission, we have to come in and save him. What about Point Blanc? We had to send Wolf in! Amung other agents!" Alen fought back.

"What about Eagle Strike Alen? He went through all of that." She said.

* * *

"Oh yes I knew him very well. Throughout my life actually. Until she came into the picture." The voice stopped and he knew she was near. "She took my love away. Now all that's left is you." 

"How would you know?" Alex said looking around in the dark room for the figure.

"I never got my revenge Alex Rider."

* * *

"He was assigned that. Many agents would go out of their way to save someone's life. That is why they are agents!" Alen Blunt said standing up and looking out the window said, "It's not like I don't care about the boy. I do, alot. He seems like a son sometimes. But then you know that he indeed is not and that he is a friend, a co-worker." Alen said. 

"Yes, but he is in danger. Why can't we be there one last time?" Mrs. Jones pleaded.

Alen sighed.

* * *

Alex stubled backwards into the wall. Getting up he felt something. He knew it as a light switch, and then turned the lights on. Looking around, there was nothing there. Alex turned around and saw nothing. There was nothing but an empty desk an open window and a computer. 

"I never got my revenge. And I'm going to get it on you." The voice said, now all around him.

* * *

Alan sighed. "If we go in there, and that's an IF, what will I find? No one is there at Point Blanc don't you see? Point Blanc is runned by the M16. What could happen?" Alan said, still refusing. 

"How do you know that? How do you know that an agent didn't go bad? I know agents that WANT Alex to be gone. Some of those men do anything to get their way.And money! Anyone could bribe any of our agents and they would take the money. Alex has no real friends here!" Mrs. Jones said despertly. She knew what was going to happen, but then again- why should she tell?

"I will not send anyone after him this time. We cut him off and that is that. Now leave!" Alen got frustrated.

Mrs. Jones walked towards the door and turned around, "You have always said that the M16 is one big happy family that looks after another. Start living up to what you say. Alex will find a way to survive he always does, but this time- it's gone too far. This time, it's personal." She left, leaving Alen confused.

"Personal?" He asked himself.

* * *

"Alex!" He turned around to see Sarah and Sabina worried. Sarah continued, "What's a matter? You look pale." Sarah gulped. 

Alex looked at Sarah and Sabina. "Nothing. Just famished." He said, not wanting to scare them.

"Sabina told me what happened are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Fine. Nothing was here, at all. They must have left." Alex said walking out of the room, wanting to get far away as he could from that room, and that voice.

* * *

_Alright everyone, there is your next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! It's not written very well but Review anyways! KeLSeY_

Thanks to all my reviwers: jamie, gunner1000, v cool ff, NetStar, Iwondered and Bartoneagle.


	7. Conclusions and Confessions

_Thanks to all my reviewers: _destonationless, Siren's Voice, BartonEagle, Iwonderd, Net Star, and V cool ff, gunner10000, Jamie and Calebth the person. _If I forgot you or spelt something wrong tell me in a review. _

**Alex Rider and the Search for Love- Conclusions and Confessions (chapter 7) **

Alex Rider lay awake in his new bad at Point Blanc. After the explosion, they rebuilt the school to be a Boarding School, now ran by the M16. The Head? Wolf. Yes, it was Wolf that is running the school. How he got the job Alex would never know, but he was happy. He was now attending the school after calling Jack and she agreed. Alex felt safe and secure around the school but something nagged him.

Who was Sarah? I mean that day they escaped, she was going to say something to him. She was in tears for goodness sakes. Her arms, bruised. He knew what Mrs. Jones said about the whole I play lacrosse thing but he had his doubts. Who was and where was the REAL Bob McClelland? The one at the dinner table was not him. What about his wife Ann? Alex had been so caught up in seeing Sabina again, his time occupied by his new girlfriend Sarah. He knew nothing about her. All he knew was who she was personality wise. Alex got up, and walked down the hall around the corner and knocked.

"Yeah?" A voice yelled.

"Sab? Can I come in?" Alex said through the door.

"Yeah it's open!" Sabina yelled. Alex opened the door and walked in. "In the bathroom!" She yelled. Alex walked to the bathroom and found Sabina washing her face. (What did you expect?) "Yeah Alex?" She asked.

"You know Sarah?" Alex said.

"Oh Sarah. The girl you got the hotts for?" Sabina smiled. Alex let a slight blush creep up in his face.

"Yes Sarah. Have you talked to her?" Alex gulped.

"Oh Yes. She's my new friend." She said sarcastically. Sabina walked out of the bathroom and Alex followed.

"Notice, anything weird on her? Like her bruises or any mental problems?" He asked.

"Alex, no. Nothing at all. And if you are so worried about her talk to her. She's right next door." Sabina said annoyed. She smiled. "Of coarse you would LOVE to go talk to her in her room."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Thanks Sab. Night." Alex yelled over his shoulder as walking out of the room.

As the door shut Sabina fell back onto her bed. She promised Sarah. Promised.

* * *

**Cross **her heart_ hope_ to die  
Clothes and _Make_ **up  
Boys** and _lies_  
**They** are _there_ for_ you_ until the end  
_Real _**meaning **of true best _friends._

* * *

Alex walked back to his room and sat down at his desk. He was worried about Sarah. He decided not to worry and went back to sleep. 

After hours of tossing and turning he sat up. _This is ridiculous. _Alex thought. Alex sighed and got back up; walking down the hall turned the corner and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Alex knocked again. It was 1 a.m. but Sabina is a light sleeper. Alex turned the knob and found it unlocked. Alex walked into the dark room. There was a light in the bathroom.

IF YOU ARESQUIRMISH OR DONT LIKE BLOOD OR ANY OF THE SORT DO NOT READ UNTIL THE LINE BRAKE

Alex walked in and found Sabina laying on the floor, next to a puddle of blood, a gash in her head and a knife in her arm. The door to the other room was open and he walked in. This was Sarah's room, and Sarah wasn't there. Alex ran back to Sabina and dialed 911.

* * *

Sabina's eyes shot open to find her in a starch white room. Her eyes searched and found a boy sitting next to her, Alex. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex said. Sabina took this opportunity to really study Alex. His eyes were full of emotion, hurt mostly. His eyes didn't shine like they used to. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying she assumed. He looked like a wreck.

Sabina struggled to sit up, but with Alex's help she did. "Better." She smiled.

"Do you any idea what happened?" He asked concerned.

"I was in the bathroom as you left and then I got went to sleep. I got up around 12:45 and I went to go use the bathroom. Sarah was there. I walked in and she had a knife and stabbed me. And then, hit me in the head with the soap dispenser." Sabina said.

"I'm so sorry." Alex hugged Sabina, crying hard.

"It's okay. Shh..." Sabina tried to calm him down. Alex sat back down.

"You lost alot of blood." Alex said. "Luckily I was here." He smiled.

"Aww...always the hero huh?" Sabina smiled noticing the bandage wrapped around his arm, knowing that he gave blood to her.

"I should have talked to Sarah. I was going to but-"

"No. If it wasn't me, she could have killed you. Where would the world be without it's hero?" She laughed.

"It's really nice to hear your laugh again." Alex said smiling. "Listen I don't think that Sarah is who we think she is."

"Apparently." Sabina said looking at the scar of the knife blade. "Well, she is either a crazy lunatic or..." Sarah sighed and said, "Look at that! It's sunny outside!" She said looking out the window.

"Sab, come on tell me." Alex pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She shook her head.

"Please? Come on she's my girlfriend and I think I have a right to know!" Alex said.

"You're going to take her back? Trust her again?" Sabina said horrified.

"Now you have said it like that. No, I'm not." Alex shook his head.

"She thinks that I'm coming between you two." She explained.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Boys." She muttered. "Nod if you understand what I am saying." She said slowly.

"I'm not that slow!" Alex complained.

Sabina chuckled. "She thinks that I am trying to take you away from her. She worships you. Sad really. She's only known you for what? A month at the most." Sabina rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone who loves you." Alex muttered. He had just realized what he had said and was going to say something but Sabina got to it first.

"I had a life before and after you. I've had boyfriends. And I do have someone who loves me."

"Who?" Alex said mad.

"He's about 16. Tall like 6 feet 1 inch. Chocolate brown eyes and sandy blonde hair."

It took Alex a while to figure it out, and he still didn't have it. "Does he go to our school?"

"Yes. Rumor goes around that he works for the M16." Sabina said.

"Really? Is he any better than me? Well it figures, Wolf does run the school. I wonder if I've met him. Must be a new agent. Because-"

"Alex?" Sabina said. She shook her head sadly, and ashamed to say that she liked him, as of now. She laughed, and laughed as he kept talking.

"Must be new. Or a transfer. Might have worked for the F.B.I. in America. Wait- do they allow kids to work? WAIT. I'm not a kid! He's that same age as me. Sandy blonde hair? Brown eyes? Oh who could it be? I don't anyone with hair like that. Who is it? Is it that guy who was staring at you during dinner?"

"Alex?" Sabina asked, getting quite tired of hearing this.

"I don't him at all. He looks suspicious. He's no good and I forbid you to see him." Alex took a breath.

"ALEX!" She laughed. "Wait, you forbid me?" She asked.

"Yes I don't like him!" Alex said, trying to protect her.

"Well that's good." She said and smiled.

"That's good?" Alex said.

"Yes because I was not talking about him. Go look in the mirror Alex." She said. He stood up and looked in the mirror. It dawned on him; he had Sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tall, a little over 6 feet, and he DID work for the M16.

Alex sat back down, feeling a blush coming up his face. "Oh. I didn't know you were talking about me. I mean that's not bad, it's just well Im not thrilled well i am I just don't want to seem clingy or anything. I mean I'm not. Well if you like clingy then yes I am, but-"

Sabina put her finger to his lips and said, "Shut up." And sat back down. She smiled and got up.

"Should you be walking?" Alex asked rushing to her side.

"Yes. I get out of here tomorrow at the latest. Besides, I need my exercise." She shrugged.

"So I brought this for nothing?" Alex said holding up a bag.

"You went through my drawers?" Sabina practically yelled.

"No! I had one of your friends get it!" Alex said backing up. An angry Sabina was not nice.

"A friend as in a girl?" Alex nodded his head. "Oh, okay." She grabbed the bag. "I'm going to go change." She said walking to the bathroom. She saw the look on Alex's face. "Don't worry; no one is in there with a gun this time."

Alex felt his eyes moisten. "That wasn't funny." He said.

"Oh come on can't you take a joke" She asked.

"When you see someone you love on the floor with a knife in her wrist, and a gash in her head, not knowing if she would wake up, then you ask yourself that." Alex let a tear slip.

"I'm sorry." Sabina said, pulling Alex into a hug. "You're right, that was not funny. If you want, you can inspect it." She smiled.

Alex smiled back and looked in the bathroom, just in case. "All safe?" Sabina asked.

"All safe." He smiled. Sabina kissed him on the cheek and went to go change. He watched her leave not knowing who was outside the door, watching this all unfold.

* * *

Sabina got released from the hospital that night and Alex escorted her down and decided to drive her back to school. 

"So, how does it feel to be the hero?" Sabina asked.

"Sab. How many times have I asked you to stop?" He said.

"Well you are." Sabina said and they both laughed.

"What about Sarah? What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'm not pressing charges." She said.

"WHY NOT?" Alex said.

"It's not worth it. I'm fine, look! She is only 16, she can't go to jail. Well, she can but they won't I dont think...And anyways, she did no damage to me. Only a few scars." She explained.

Alex sighed. "Do you know I was on a mission in her house? Her father was supposedly a Serial Killer. Like Father like daughter."

"It's supposed to be like mother like daughter." Sabina laughed.

"I don't care. Her father is dangerous. And I left EVERYTHING there. Everything I got, the file folder of the case, my stuff, the gadgets, and my pictures." Alex sniffled.

"What pictures?" Sabina asked.

"One of my mom dad and me. When I was a baby of coarse, and one of me and you. That summer we were on vacation with your family." He said.

"How could I forget? Im sorry." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh well." Alex shrugged it off. "You're safe and that's all that matters." Alex said putting his hand around her shoulders. (Not the one on the steering wheel. He's a responsible driver. lol)

* * *

Alex and Sabina got back to school within half an hour and just in time for dinner. 

"I'm starved. Hospital food stinks." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know." Sabina agreed. "One meal there was enough."

"I didn't even eat. I just had some coffee." He said.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" She asked.

"Since about 2 a.m. this morning." He said.

"Wait-" Sabina said before entering the dinning hall.

"What do you not want to go in there?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm not giving up food. Let's just pretend that I don't remember who stabbed me. And that you didn't find me, my other roommate did. I'll talk to her, she'll cover. She loves the attention. And you, uh I'm a close friend and you came to see me." She said. "Got it?"

"Right, close worried friend who didn't find you." Alex said opening the door for Sabina.

"Right." She smiled and walked in. The room fell silent as she walked in. "You know? This food may stink, but its heaven compared to hospital food. You know?" Sabina looked around. "So who wants to sign my band-aid?" She asked. Everyone laughed. She heard Alex laugh behind her.

"Of coarse you would say that." He said into her ear. She just shrugged in response and sat down.

* * *

"I thought I told you to kill him!" The voice said on the phone. 

"No not yet!" Sarah said.

"Why?" The voice asked.

"Because I don't want to shoot him and be done. He needs to feel pain. And stabbing his sweetheart did it. But next time, she'll be dead. Then I'll kill him for sure." Sarah smiled.

"Make it fast. Rider is a smart boy. He works for the M16. He's got people. Be sneaky about it. The M16 runs the place."

"Oh, he doesn't work for the M16 anymore." She smiled. Sarah loved revenge. "He got pulled. They no longer can protect him." Sarah smiled smugly. "I'll keep you updated okay?" Sarah hung up her cell phone and walked out of the bathroom.

Sabina sat wide mouthed on her bed, as she just overheard the conversation. She took a deep breath, ran out of the room down the hall and turned the corner and knocked.

* * *

_What did you all think? I wasn't planning originally on having Sabina stabbed, should I have done that? Actually, I planned on him staying in the house for 6 months and everything. Well, tell me what you think! KeLSeY_

_P.S._ In chapter 3, I said Katie when I meant Sarah. Thanks for pointing it out jamie!


	8. Sarah, Food Poising

**_IMPORTANT: _**I want EVERY REVIWER to tell me when this is getting out of hand! Haha too many crime shows!

**Alex Rider and the Search for Love- Sarah, Food Poising**

**Alex **woke up to a slight knocking. He got up, and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m. yet another night Alex was awoken.

Alex opened the door Sabina rushed in and closed the door behind herself.

"What?" Alex asked.

Sabina put her finger to her lips and then spoke; "She's going to kill you. Sarah. She's going to kill you." She whispered.

Alex sat on his bed. "Sab, you are over reacting." He said, "Now let me go to sleep." He laid down and put the pillow over his head.

Sabina grabbed the pillow and threw across the room, breaking a lamp. "You don't get it! She's working for someone who is GOING to kill you!" Sabina's eyes got moist and a tear fell.

"Sab, you're imagining it okay? You're scared! Why don't you get your room changed?" He said.

"KILL Alex! Kill you! Why don't you believe me?" She said tearfully.

"Sab, why don't you stay here tonight? You're obviously scared. Here, I'll get some blankets and a pillow, you can have the bed." Alex said and got up.

Sabina looked at him. "You always used to believe me, why not now?" She asked.

"Sab, just get a good nights rest okay?" Alex said, kissed her on the cheek and laid down on the floor, and soon fell asleep. Sabina climbed into the bed, and wrapped the sheets around her. She breathed in and loved the sent. She soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sabina woke up to the sound** of one annoying alarm. "TURN IT OFF!" She yelled. Alex emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth and a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt. 

"Oh no. You're a morning person." Sabina groaned.

"Yes come one! Get up!" Alex said.

"No way in hell. It's Saturday for heavens sake! Haven't you heard of sleeping in?" Sabina said sitting up. "How long have you been up?"

"Since 6:00. I went for a jog, took a shower ate breakfast and came back here." He said.

"Over achiever." Sabina muttered. She got up and walked to the door.

"Going so soon?" Alex asked, leaning agenst the wall.

"I'm going to sleep some." She said.

"Are you taking my sheets?" He asked.

"Yes, they smell good." Sabina said and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alex laughed and smiled, and continued brushing his teeth.

* * *

**Sabina walked down the hall **and back into her room, and slept some. When she woke up, about an hour later, she cursed at Alex for waking her. She took a shower and got cleaned up. 

Walking down the hall to meet Alex for a day of shopping, she saw Sarah.

"Hope you're not going somewhere with MY boyfriend." Sarah said smirking.

"Your boyfriend? Hell no, he won't take you back. Not after what you did." Sabina said in disgust.

"He won't believe you. I'm his girlfriend remember?" She smiled and said, "I could do it you know. I could kill you, right now." She took out a gun and looked at it. "But I rather prefer a more painful death." She laughed, "Have a nice day." She turned around and walked down the hall.

Sabina stood there looking terrified, short of breathing. She saw Alex from the corner of her eye. "Hey! I was looking for you!" He said.

"I was sleeping in a bit late, sorry." Sabina couldn't tell Alex what Sarah had just said. He wouldn't believe her anyways, he would send her off to a mental institute. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

**Sabina laughed **as Alex and she were walking down the mall. Sabina finally saw the store she was looking for. She grabbed Alex by the wrist and said, "Come on!" 

Sabina walked into American Eagle and started to pick out things. "Are those for me?" Alex asked.

"No Alex, I just wear men's clothes." Sabina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you do?" He asked confused.

Sabina laughed and handed him some clothes. "Just go try these on! And come show me when you're done." She said. Alex went to the dressing rooms and bumped into Sarah.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here!" She said sweetly. Alex noticed something in her eyes, something different.

"Yeah, well I got to go." Alex said trying to walk away, but Sarah caught his arm.

"But why? I am your girlfriend after all; don't you want to spend time with me?" She pleaded and pulled puppy dog eyes.

"You are NOT my girlfriend, not after what you did to Sabs."

"Aw, a pet name for her? And I was just as shocked. I did not do it." She said. "Sab is my friend, we are like sisters."

"Cut the shit out! Dont you EVER call her Sab and you are not her friend none of the less sister." Alex said harshly.

"Think whatever Alex, but you'll regret leaving me. I'm everything you want, and you just threw it all away." Sarah said sharply.

"NEVER come near me or Sabina again, is that clear?" Alex said grabbing her arm and having a tight grip.

" Crystal." She said, smiled and Alex let go. She took one last look and walked away.

Sabina came up and said, "Do you like everything?" She asked.

"It's great. I love it, couldn't ask for anything better." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good." She smiled sweetly. She took money out of her pocket, but Alex insisted he pay for it. Sabina rolled her eyes and let him be.

They walked out of the store, hand and hand.

**

* * *

Sabina and Alex** and their friends sat down for dinner. Sabina bit into her roll, thought it tasted a bit funny. 

"Does anyone think that their roll tastes funny?" She asked.

"No." They all shook their heads. She shrugged and kept eating.

* * *

**Sabina was on the bathroom floor**, after throwing up for the millionth time that day. She leaned agesnt the wall groaning. Her stomach hurt from puking so much. There was only one explanation for this. 

Food Poising and Sarah.

Sabina saw a shadow above her and looked up, and towing over her, was _her._

"Haven't you done enough?" She said coldly to Sabina.

"Oh no, I haven't." She said.

"Why do you want me? All you want is to get to Alex!" She said standing up, her stomach jolting again.

"Because, If you live, you know everything, seen too much. Like I said, I rather you have a painful death. Many trials. Alex too. Every time I tear you apart, he gets weaker, I get stronger. Then, my mission is done and I get my money." She smiled.

Sabina felt like throwing up again, and did, but didn't make it to the toilet.

"You BITCH!" Sarah yelled and pushed her into the shower/tub. It was no use Sabina just stood back up.

"You can call me wahtever you want Sarah, but you need help. I don't know who you are, or who you're working for, but you need HELP." She said, walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

**"ALEX!** ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?" Sabina stomped into the room. 

"What?" He asked.

"Again." She answered.

"Again? What?"

"Again. She tried to hurt me once more." She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I threw up on her. She poisned my food. Simple posin you see. Lasts no more than 2 hours. Called me a bitch, pushed me and I told her to get help." She explained.

"Sab..." Alex started.

"Don't." She said. "I'm leaving tomarrow. Forever. You ethier stay with that crazy bitch, or you come with me. It's your choice. I'm leaving at 6 a.m. sharp. If you're coming, you meet me in the front of the school at 5:45 a.m. Not 5:45:01 5:45. Understand?" She said firmly.

Alex nooded. "Yes." He replied.

"Good night." She said, and walked out the door. Alex grabbed a bag and started to pack.

* * *

**NOTE: I had the idea to drown Sabina, when Sarah pushed her she was going to be out coldandSabina ened up in the hospital once again (i was gunna let her live by the way), tell me if you liked that better. KeLSeY**


	9. Chapter 9 Part One

**IMPORTANT:** Im am going to retile this story, any suggestions?

Alex Rider and the Search for Love- 

**Alex Rider** boarded the plane after Sabina Pleasure, which in coincidence was a pleasure to be with Alex thought.

* * *

**"Jack?" **Alex yelled as walking into the flat he once loved. Alex walked further into the appartment and smiled at all the memories.

"Alex?" Jack walked around the corner and gave Alex a big hug. "Hello, and you are?"

"Sabina. Pleasure to meet you." Sabina smiled and introduced herself. Jack looked at their hands, which were together, and smiled.

* * *

**"This is stupid!"** Sabina said sitting up on her bed.

Alex sat up on his bed across the room. "Well Sarah and you arn't having a cat fight or whatever you girl call it." Sabina laughed, and laid back down.

"Wait Alex..." Sabina thought, it all fit together. "What if Bob McLelland wasn't the maurder." She said.

"Sarah." Alex whispered and dashed out the door, Sabina not far behind.

* * *

**"I can't** find anything!" Sabina said throwing more paper. "It's all blank!" She yelled in frustration.

"Why would her father be blamed for this mess?" Alex asked.

"Well." Sabina said sitting down next to him, "there has got to be something." She looked through more papers. "Wait.." She got up. There was a pair of glasses on the desk and she put them on. "What a smart girl." She smiled.

"What?" Alex said running over next to her.

Sabina took the glasses off. "Invisable ink. Don't know where she got it, but you can only see it with these glasses." She handed them to Alex. Alex put them on, took them off and put it in his pocket.

"Wait!" Sabina said as Alex walked off. "Take some papers." She shoved them all in her backpack.

* * *

**"Blunt?"** Alex asked walking back into the appeartment. Alen Blunt sat on the couch of Jack's appartment.

"Not quite." The voice said. It wasn't Blunt. It was someone else. They took a gun out of their pocket, and pointed it to Sabina's head. She gulped and remained calm, after all this had already happened.

"Give me everything or I'll shoot her." He thretened. Alex took his backback off his shoulder and hit the guy with it, grabbed Sabina's arm and ran for the door. But someone was there already. Alex sighed and Sabina just threw a punch and kicked him where it hurts. (lol.) Alex gave her a look.

"I'm no damsel in distress." She said and opened the door, it was no use. They had the place surrounded. Alex for once, didn't know what to do. Alex Rider was going to fail, he was going to get him self and Sabina killed, right now. But what if...

* * *

_Hahaha Thats all Im going to give you, on account that I must go shopping! Well this is better than nothing right? REVIEW! Kelsey_


	10. Part Two don't you hate me?

**Alex Rider and the Search for Love- Chapter 9 Part 2**

_Don't you all just hate me? I left you right in the middle of the chapter. Well the last thing you need is to hear me blabbing, so on with the story._

**But what if…**

Alex looked up, and smiled. This would work perfectly. Sabina has knocked everyone out, proving she was no damsel in distress.

"SABINA! Quick, get on my shoulders." Alex said.

"What?" She asked.

"Get on my shoulders and crack that tile open, we can get out that way." Alex explained.

"Why? Everyone's gone!" She said.

"They are surrounding the building! Hurry up!" Alex said.

"Fine." Sabina muttered. She cracked the tile successfully and climbed up. Alex followed, and got the backpack.

"Which way?" Sabina asked, as there was 3 ways to go.

Alex looked around. "Which way do you want to go?" Alex asked and leaned against the wall. Sabina laughed, and sat next to him.

"Let's just stay here." She said. Alex put his arm around her and Sabina laid her head on his shoulder.

"You weren't kidding were you? About being in the M16." She said.

"No, I wasn't." He said. He looked at Sabina, who was fast asleep in his arms. Alex smiled. (gosh do I wish I hadn't dumped my boyfriend. I have no one to cuddle with.) Sabina and him just fit together.

* * *

**"What are** we going to do?" Sabina asked Alex walking down the street. 

"Well, we have everything. Jack is fine, she was at the grocery store, thank god. Well, Blunt will be waiting for me, I'm sure." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can go back to school. We were only gone for a weekend." Sabina said.

"You want to go back?" Alex asked.

"Yes I do. I mean, I know what Sarah is now. I have blackmail." She smiled. "I miss everyone anyways."

Alex smiled. "Alright. But you're staying with me, the WHOLE time." Alex said.

"What did I do to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment?" She said.

* * *

"**ALEX!** GET UP!" Sabina yelled. "lazy arse." She said and took his glass of water, and poured it right into his head. He bolted straight up. 

"Here, wear this." She trew some clothes at him. "Rise and Shine! First day of classes!" She said and smiled. Alex got up, took a shower and changed.

"Uh- first period is english." She said. "Then Math, then P.E. the blah blah blah."

* * *

**"Hey where were** you?" Erin asked Sabina. 

"Oh, none of your buisness." Sabina smiled and sat down at a desk, with Alex next to her.

"Hey Sabina." Jack waved at her.

"What's up?" Kelsey asked while she sat behind her.

"Not much." Sabina smiled and replied. It was so nice to be most popular again.

"Hey! Sarah, love the skirt." Sabina smiled. Sarah's mouth dropped.

"OKAY! Everyone, turn to page 133 in your books." The teacher said. Sabina looked at Sarah and gave her a dirty look.

"You better watch it." Sabina mothed. Sarah moouthed back:

"Fu-k you." Sabina raised her eyebrows.

* * *

**Sarah** walked up to the board and put a problem up. 

Sabina raised her hand. "It's wrong." She said. "2x should really be 12, not 13." She said and smiled.

Sarah got back up and fixed the problem.

"That's better." Sabina said.

* * *

**Sabina **caught up with Sarah in the hall. "I'm not afarid of you." She said. "I know what you are." 

Sarah looked calm, but her eyes showed fear. "I don't know what you are talking abot. Clearly you've got the wrong person." She walked off.

Sabina caught her arm. "I'm not done with you yet. You lay a hand on anyone, I WILL turn you in. I've got proof." She said in a low voice.

"You are saying I hurt people, while you arm hurting my arm. Now let go." She said back.

Sabina squezed it harder. "I will." She said.

* * *

**Sabina ate lunch, **with people all around her. Every girl envied her, and all the boys droled over her. She loved it. Every part. She was most popular and ruled the school. She was invited to all party's, birthday party's everything.

Best of all, she had Alex. The perfect boyfriend. He called her beautiful, insted of hot. He loved her heart, not just her body.

"Sabina? Go out with me?" Her friend Chris asked.

"So sweet for you to offer. Sorry Chris, already taken." She smiled.

Chris seemed a little sad, but then asked, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Sabina blushed. Everyone saw her hand held by...

"ALEX!" Someone scremed.

Sabina blushed. Everyone whistled and cheered.

"Kiss her!" Everyone chanted.

Alex laughed and Sabina turned a deep red. Alex put her arm around her. Everyone chanted, and soon the whole school was watching. Sabian turned her head and looked at him. He leaned and and he kissed her. (on the lips.)

Everyone cheered and clapped and stomped. Sabina and Alex were laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So when's the weding?" Erin asked.

"Erin! You wern't suposed to say anything!" Alex complained.

Everyone gashped.

"Just kidding!" Alex said.

* * *

_Okay! thats the second part. Kelsey_


	11. Over

**Im am going to re-name this. Any ideas?**

**ALEX RIDER AND THE SEARCH FOR LOVE- OVER**

**That next week**, Alex became the most popular guy at Point Blanc. He loved it also. Every girl was in love with him and every guy wished they were Alex. But there was only one of him.

Sarah hadn't been much of a threat. She stayed clear of Alex and Sabina. Alex still wanted to turn her in, but Sabina insisted she had it all under control.

* * *

**Alex and Sabina sat in** his room looking at the papers that they stole. They wrote a copy of what it said with visible ink. All they were was a bunch of numbers, letters, and code stuff. 

Sabina had a major headache. She had been looking at the papers for hours and found nothing. "Alex!" She wined.

Alex just smiled and ignored her. "Alex! Can I go? I'm tired. And I have a migraine." She said.

Alex still sat in his chair looking at papers. Sabina rolled her eyes, he hadn't heard her. She slowly got up and made her way over to his bed and lay down.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, he said, "Are you going to sleep now?" He said.

Sabina groaned and said, "No. No more! My head hurts!"

Alex stood up and walked over to her, where she was and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I have had a quick recovery!" She opened her eyes. "Got anything yet?" She asked.

"No." Alex sat back and groaned. "I'm never going to figure this out."

"That's what I said, like an hour ago." She said. She laughed. She loved to see Alex frustrated, and rarely got to.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Alex said.

"Nothing." Sabina said.

"Nothing huh?" Alex asked getting closer to her. She started to tickle her until she couldn't breathe.

"YOU!" She yelled. Alex stopped tickling her.

"Me huh?" He asked, pulling her in.

She laughed a bit and said, "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she was leaving.

"I'm STARVING!" She complained. Alex shook his head in response and followed.

* * *

**The next day, Alex** went to the Headmaster's office, who was Wolf. 

"Wolf?" He asked.

"Rider, what are you doing here?" Wolf asked.

"This." Alex put his folder down, when he started the mission.

"Alex, I mean Mr. Rider you are no longer apart of this mission." He said taking the folder.

"Well, when has that ever stopped him?" Alex asked and left, angry.

* * *

**Alex Rider had **had enough. He was angry with Sarah, angry with the M16, and himself. Why hadn't he figured out the code yet? Why and who was Sarah? And better yet, the M16 isn't doing anything about it! Alex decided to burn off some steam by trying out for the football team. 

"Coach." Alex said shaking his hand.

Alex had demonstrated defense ability, as well as line back and anything the coach asked of him.(of coarse, he was Alex Rider!) Alex was not only put on the team, but was the new Quarterback for the Point Blanc Lions.

"Alex, always a show off huh?" Sabina said teasingly.

"Shove it." Alex said, holding a football in his hands.

"ALEX! Big game Friday! Lead us to victory?" Asked Steve.

Alex laughed. "Chris!" Alex and Chris high-fived each other, and continuing with their secret handshake.

"How are my two star players doing?" Erin asked. Chris put his arm around her.

"Aww!" Sabina said as this unfolded.

Erin laughed. Sabina bid goodnight to Alex and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sabina woke up** Friday morning, and got on her cheerleading uniform. She was caption after all! Tonight was the big game. Tonight it was the Lions, verses the Knights. The rivals. It was also the first game of the season. Sabina put her bow in and walked out. 

"ERIN!" Sabina yelled, as she saw a flash of blue. Erin was co-caption of the Varsity cheerleading squad. "Big game. Nervous?" She asked.

Erin looked extremely pale. "As ever!" She complained. They walked into breakfast and there was already a crowd where they usually sit. Sabina smiled as Alex saw her. Sabina and Erin made their way over and sat down, right in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

**That night, the players** got pumped, the cheerleaders were ready. It was game time! First quarter, they were loosing. 13-24. Half time, they were tied, 24-24. Third quarter brake, it was Point Blanc was loosing 38-32. At the end of the game, they had won, making the score Lions: 42 Knights: 40. 

And of coarse there was a victory party. Sabina was everywhere, and she got dizzy. That's when she saw it. Sarah had papers, and the glasses.

"ALEX!" Sabina pulled him away and followed Sarah. "Hurry! She's got everything!"

Alex and Sabina follwed Sarah out to the front, she jumped on a hellicopter andn left.

* * *

**"Where could she **have gone?" Alex asked.

"It's in those paper's I'm sure of it!" Sabina said. "I'm just glad that we made a copy!" She said.

"It doesn't help that we don't know what it says!" Alex said.

"Well, let's try to make sense." Sabina said, pulling a paper out. "WAIT! Why didn't we think of this before?" Sabina asked.

Alex saw the paper and noticed it too. "Every word is backwards! I feel so stupid." Alex said.

Sabina and Alex spent the next few hours making sense of the papers. "They are all worthless." Alex said.

"This one does." Sabina smiled. "12:00 midnight. Meet me there. I want everything back." She read. "She left around midnight! I want everything back. Well, that's the papers. Who is this?"

"Bob McCelland." He answered simply.

"What do we do now?" Sabina asked.

"Well my guess is that they are going somewhere. But where would they go?" Alex asked.

"Well, they expect us to follow. My best bet? The house." Sabina said.

* * *

**a bit short, I know but I'm really sick, and I'm getting a migrane, so I need to get off. I'll update ethier Friday night or Saturday morning. **


	12. What's Really Going On?

Does anyone like the title and the summary?

**Return to Point Blanc- Chapter 12, What's Really Going On-**

Alex Rider and Sabina Pleasure didn't know what to do. They had no way of getting to the house, or mansion really. Alex sighed. It _really_ was over. He wasn't on the mission. But the M16 had the wrong person!

"What are we going to do?" Sabina asked.

"Nothing." Alex replied.

"What?" She replied.

"I'm not on this mission." Alex said sadly.

"Well..I thought that you would be happy. I thought you always wanted to live normaly." Sabina couldn't argue.

"I know but..."

"Rider! Pleasure! Let's go!" Wolf came by.

"What? You mean I'm back on?" He said suddenly smiling.

"What do you think? Hurry up let's go!" Alex smiled and ran after him.

* * *

Sabina Alex and Wolf sat in front of the house. 

"So, waht are we going to do?" Wolf asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Sabina asked.

"Alex is the one who knows all abouth this." Wolf explained.

They both looked at Alex. He took a deep breath and said, "We go in, find out what we need to, we get out call the M16, we're done."

"What? What kind of plan is that?" Sabina asked.

"Do you have a better one?" He asked. Sabina stayed silent. Alex smiled and said, "Let's go."

* * *

"I can't hear much." Sabina said into the walke talkie, and Wolf and Alex had the other one outside the house nice and safe. 

"What can you hear?" Alex said.

"If you would shut up I could tell you!" Sabina said.

"She's got a temper.." Wolf said.

"Tell me about it." Alex said.

"Sarah is getting money. And I heard all that!" She said.

"Sorry about that, what's she getting the money for?" Alex said.

"Alex." She said.

"What?" He replied.

"No! She's getting money for you!" She said. "For getting information, and..."

"Sabina?" Alex asked. There was no answer, "Sabina?" Alex yelled.

"Don't worry Mr. Rider, we won't hurt your girlfriend, yet." A voice said from the other one.

Alex sighed. What could get worse? "What do you want?" He asked.

"If you love her that much, you would be trying to save her right?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Wolf asked.

"I'm going in!" He said.

"But they want you! You could get killed!" Wolf said.

"Yeah well wish you all cared about that when you sent me on other missions. Sabina needs help, and I'll be that one to save her tonight." Alex said and dissapered.

* * *


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Return to Pint Blanc- Don't Leave Me. **

_**I'm thinking of writing a sequel…haven't decided. What do you all think? **_

_Just let her be alright_. Alex thought walking through the house. He walked slowly and carefully_. Now if I were a mad person with a gun trying to kill random people, where would I hide a hostage_? Alex thought.

Alex walked down to the basement, bingo. There Sabina was sitting in a chair arms crossed and mad expression on her face. In front of her was a plate of food and a coke. She muttered something he couldn't make out.

Alex smiled and walked over, careful for people. "Hey." He whispered and kneeled down in front of her.

Sabina's eyes were full of unshed tears. She sniffled and replied, "Hi."

Alex smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry alright?" She looked up at him and hugged him.

Right then the walkie talkie went off saying, "Okay Rider, you had your time. Meet us in the dinning room."

"Right." Alex said. He stood up and took one last look at Sabina and said, "If I'm not back Sab, know that I always loved you. I will love you to the day I die." He said and walked out the room.

* * *

Alex walked into the room and sat himself down.

"Mr. Rider, nice to see you have joined us." A bunch of guys in suits were sitting around. One had a gun and loaded it under the table. Someone familiar walked in. Bob McClellan. "Nice to see you again."

Alex was confused. Bob was. Wait. The voice back in the office was a guy's, but then it was talking about taking her love away.

"Confused Alex?" He asked.

Alex shook his head. "A bit."

"I'm not who you think I am." He said. He pulled up something that looked like a mask. And under the mask was a woman. "As I told you, your mother took away from me your father. We were perfect, until she came in. I never got my revenge on her. I see you are the only Rider left, so I decided to take advantage and kill you instead." She held up a rifle.

She was going to shot him, and Sabina was in the house. How was he going to get out this time?

Alex looked for an escape. There was a wall of windows and a door. There were too many people there to jump or let alone leave. How was he going to get to Sabina in time? He couldn't think of anything.

"What's a matter? Alex Rider finally shut down?" She said in a baby voice.

Alex smirked and said, "Not yet." With one swift movement, Alex lifted the table, knocking a few out. He grabbed a gun on the floor, but he was too late. Everyone had already had a gun and one was pointed at his head.

"Not so fast." He said. Alex smiled.

"No, I am." He said and kicked him where it hurts. He made a dash to the door dodging bullets.

* * *

Sabina heard a gunshot and bolted up the stairs.

* * *

Wolf had heard the guns shooting and called for the M16.

* * *

Alex shot at the supporting beams, which lead to a crumbling foundation. Alex saw Sabina, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out just in time.

Outside, Alex took Sabina aside. "You alright?" He asked.

Sabina had seen more than she could handle and said, "I- I've got to go!" She said turning.

Alex grabbed her wrist just in time and said, "Don't leave me."

Sabina gave no answer.

"You love me don't you?" He asked. There again was no answer.

Alex could feel his heart braking. His eyes moistened and he put his hand on her cheek. "Don't you?"

Sabina opened her mouth and shut it. Her eyes teared up as well and Alex whipped the falling ones. "Sab?" He asked.

Sabina put her hand on top of his and replied in a whisper, "I wish I could say that I did."

Sabina removed his hand and walked away, leaving Alex Rider sad and heartbroken once again.

* * *

Once again, Alex Rider was seated in Alan Blunt's office.

"Alex, are you listening?" Blunt asked.

Alex snapped back to reality and said, "Yes sir."

Blunt sighed a sad sigh and sat back in his chair saying, "You may go."

Alex silently stood up and walked through the door, but Blunt had said something, "Don't worry Alex. You'll see her again."

"I hope so." Alex replied, recalling the beauty of Sabina's face.

* * *

Fini 


End file.
